UN FELIZ FINAL PARA DULCE CANDY
by leidysara
Summary: Candy ya no era mas una niña, ella ya había crecido física y mentalmente, todos sus sufrimientos le habían dado sabiduría y fuerza para vivir y no quedarse estancada en el sufrimiento de el pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

UN FELIZ FINAL PARA DULCE CANDY

candy ya no era mas una niña, ella ya había crecido física y mentalmente, todos sus sufrimientos le habían dado sabiduría y fuerza para vivir y no quedarse estancada en el sufrimiento de el pasado.

Durante el convivió a donde asistieron la hermana Maria, la señorita pony, los niños del horfanatorio, Archie, Annie, TOM, el papa de TOM, Aubert y Candy, todo fue risas y diversión al terminar la fiesta todos partieron los niños se fueron a dormir, Archie llevo a Annie a su casa candy y Albert se quedaron sentados en la colina de pony platicando acerca del futuro que tendrían.

-y que harás ahora que decidiste tomar tu lugar en la familia Andrey- dijo candy con muy seria.  
-la tía abuela a preparado una fiesta para darme a conocer públicamente, y quería pedirte que estuvieras presente - dijo Albert con una hermosa sonrisa.  
-a mi me encantaría, pero no se si a la tía abuela le agrade y yo no quiero causarle un disgusto- exclamo candy con tristeza.  
-deja me eso a mi candy, tu tienes todo el derecho a estar ahí llevas el apeido Andrey y por lógica eres de la familia y eres muy importante para mi- dijo al ver mirándola con sus encantadores ojos azules.  
-esta bien Albert iré, lo are por ti- contesto ella despejando su mente de tristezas y devolviéndole una sonrisa a Albert.  
-sabes candy, cuando sonríes se te ven mas las pecas. Dijo Albert soltando una carcajada.  
-si es verdad- rió también candy más de repente callo.  
-que tienes candy?- pregunto Albert  
-Terry siempre se estaba riendo de mis pecas, decía que cada vez que me reía me salía otra y que estaba haciendo colección- contesto candy con tristeza.  
-candy, no vivas en el pasado piensa que Terry será feliz siendo actor, he intenta ser feliz tu también- dijo Albert poniéndose de pie.  
-gracias Albert lo intentare-dijo candy poniéndose de pie ella también.  
-bien creo que es muy tarde me retiro candy, espero que asistas a la fiesta-dijo Albert.  
-te lo aseguro Albert- contesto ella.  
-bien, que pases buenas noches Candy - dijo el con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.  
-tu también Albert, asta pronto- contesto ella y entro al hogar de pony.  
Albert subió a su coche y mientras manejaba pensaba en como seria su vida ahora que tome las riendas de los negocios de la familia, empezaba a sentirse atrapado he intentaba recordar su vida como ermitaño viviendo libre con sus animales.  
Al llegar a la mansión Andrey la tía abuela lo esperaba.  
-en donde has estado William?- pregunto la tía con la cara mas seria de lo normal.  
-he estado en el hogar de pony- contesto  
-con esa chiquilla, Albert quiero pedirte que esa muchacha no venga a la fiesta seria mucha mi mortificación- dijo ella con descontento.  
-lo ciento tía no puedo hacer eso en primer lugar porque es parte de esta familia y en segundo lugar porque la aprecio mucho como para hacerle ese desaire-contesto el con firmeza.  
-todavía no se porque adoptaste a esa chiquilla-exclamo la tía abuela con enojo.  
-lo hice porque Anthony, Archie y Stir me lo pidieron y también porque Candy estaba sola y desamparada.  
La tía al oír el nombre de Anthony y de Stir no quiso renegar más.  
- esta bien William pero que no se me hacer que-contesto por ultimo la tía y se retiro de la habitación.  
Mañana es un día decisivo para mí, gracias a dios candy acepto venir y me hará mas grata la fiesta-se dijo así mismo Albert.  
Mientras tanto candy intentaba dormir pero sentía horrible volver haber los ojos fríos de la tía abuela pero no podía romper su promesa he intentaba pensar que Albert estaría hay para ayudarla como siempre desde que lo conoció. 


	2. Chapter 2

SEGUNDA PARTE DE UN FINAL FELIZ PARA DULCE CANDY  
La mañana llego y candy no había podido dormir bien mas sin embargo se levanto a ayudar a la señorita pony y a la hermana Maria a hacer el desayuno , estando los niños desayunando alguien toco a la puerta la cual abrió la hermana Maria .

-Que desea? -pregunto la hermana Maria a el hombre que toco la puerta a lo que el respondió.  
-Busco a la señorita candy white andrey -exclamo el hombre quien parecía ser un mensajero.  
-Candy, te busca un caballero - dijo la hermana Maria haciéndose a un lado para que candy pudiera atender al hombre.  
-Soy yo quien me busca? - pregunto ella con extrañeza.  
-traigo un mensaje y un paquete de parte de el señor andrey.  
Aquel hombre entrego a candy el paquete y una carta - con permiso señorita me retiro.  
-Gracias - contesto candy con amabilidad.  
Los niños curiosos le rogaron que abriera el paquete para que les enseñara el contenido .  
-Por favor Candy ábrelo , por favor- dijeron los niños al unísono.  
-Esta bien pero todos quietos - dijo candy complaciente.  
Candy abrió con mucho cuidado el paquete sobre la mesa y su asombro fue ver su contenido , un hermoso vestido verde de seda y rápidamente abrió la carta que venia con el paquete.  
_Querida candy:  
Me he tomado la libertad de enviarte este vestido  
para la fiesta, espero que sea de tu agrado.  
Un coche te estará esperando a la hora de la fiesta  
enfrente del "Hogar de Pony" para llevarte .  
Te agradezco que puedas asistir eres de gran apoyo.  
ALBERT._  
Al acabar de leer candy la carta sonrió y dijo.  
-Lo ha enviado Albert para que lo use en la fiesta de presentación esta noche en la casa de los Andrey- comunico a todos mientras las miradas curiosas de los niños admiraban el encantador vestido.  
-Iras candy?- pregunto la señorita pony con consternación.  
-Tengo que ir señorita pony , se lo he prometido a Albert , se que será difícil estar entre esas personas que poco me aprecian, pero se lo debo a albert y a Archie también ellos han sido tan buenos con migo que no puedo rechazar su invitación.  
-Comprendo candy no te preocupes todo va a salir bien .  
-Eso espero , estoy tan nerviosa - exclamo Candy pensando que hace mucho tiempo no asistía a una fiesta de sociedad y temía quedar en ridículo. 

Fin del a segunda parte.

**_HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES…MUCHOS GUSTO ME PRESENTO SOY FABIOLA O LADYSARA87 COMO GUSTEN. LES PRESENTO ESTA SEGUNDA PARTE DE "CANDY CANDY" PARA TODOS USTEDES…ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, SIEMPRE SON BIEN RECIBIDOS Y CON GUSTO REPONDERE SUS PREGUNTAS Y COMENTARIOS…TAMBIEN YA ESTA EN PROCESO EL TERCER CAPITULO Y ACEPTO IDEAS Y/O SUGERENCIAS…_**

_**LOS LEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!!**_

_**LEIDYSARA87!!**_


End file.
